Ten Drabbles In Ten Days
by wackyjacqs
Summary: It's exactly what the title says, except I'll be posting the drabbles over a couple of days instead. The challenge, as well as the prompts, were initially posted by hlndncr on GW earlier this year. S/J, as always.
1. Chance Encounters

**Long time, no writing, eh?!**

**After a prolonged absence from _anything _routine in my life, it feels good to be back. It's only been the last week or so that I have been able to sit down and sort through the various fics I have left unfinished. They will be completed, but to get myself back into the swing of things, I decided to write a few drabbles. This challenge was initially posted by hlndncr on GW earlier this year.**

**I will post all the drabbles over the next couple of days and then get back into the rest of my unfinished stories – I know how annoying it can be when a writer leaves you all hanging.. sorry! **

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Drabbles in Ten Days <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Chance Encounters <strong>

"Come on, Jack! You've been recalled _and _you get to work with me. That alone is cause for celebration," Kawalsky laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself," he grinned as they made their way across the parking lot.

A very young – and pretty – blonde slipped through the bar door as the men reached it.

Brown eyes met blue.

Jack tracked the woman's movements as she made her way to an old Volvo.

Charlie glanced at his friend. Seeing the look on his face, he let out a low whistle and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You'll probably never see her again, buddy."


	2. Exhaustion

**A/N: I should probably have said in the opening chapter, that there's no real timeframe for these drabbles. They kind of jump about from season to season. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>2. EXHAUSTION <strong>

* * *

><p>"She looks like crap."<p>

"Being exhausted will do that to a person, Sir."

"What the hell was she thinking?"

"She wanted to bring you home."

"What, and kill herself in the process?"

"If that's what it took, that was the risk she was willing to take."

"Did no one order her to rest?"

"What do _you_ think, Colonel?"

"She didn't listen?"

"No."

"Why would she do that?"

"I think that's something you need to ask her, Sir."

He waited until the doctor left before taking the sleeping Major's hand in his.

"Thank you for bringing me home, Sam," he whispered.


	3. Dangerous Territory

**3. Dangerous Territory **

"You know, we could just... get it over with?"

"Get it over with?!"

"You know what I mean."

"You make it sound like you don't want to do this, Carter. I'm not gonna lie. It hurts."

"You'll live."

"I didn't know 'treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen' was your thing, Major."

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Well, when?"

"Since when do you care how -"

"Uh guys?"

"What, Daniel?"

"Can you hurry it up a bit? The locals are getting impatient."

"Oh fer cryin' out loud!"

Jack's lips crashed against Sam's. She responded. This was dangerous territory.


	4. Breakfast

**4. Breakfast**

Sam watched with bemusement as the Colonel finished off the large bowl of oatmeal.

"You're really sticking with the Oatmeal?"

"Yep."

"I didn't know you liked it."

"You learn a lot of things when you're stuck in a time loop for three months."

"_Over_ three months," she supplied, smiling as the man opposite grimaced. "About that… you haven't said what else you learned, Sir."

"Now, Carter. _That_ would be telling." He slowly got to his feet. "Same time tomorrow?"

She nodded, again wondering why he now insisted they ate breakfast together – and why he always gave her _that_ smile afterwards.


	5. Amused Relief

**5. Amused Relief**

"You just gotta hang on a little longer, Carter. Can you do that for me?"

Sam cracked open an eye to see a pair of chocolate brown ones staring down at her, full of concern and something else. He was holding her close to his chest.

"It hurts, Sir."

"I know, Sam, but you're safe now. I promise. We're nearly at the gate, but you've got to stay with me, okay? No sleeping."

"No sleeping," she mumbled.

Jack let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

She'd be okay.

A smile appeared on his lips. _They'd_ be okay.


	6. Revelations

**6. Revelations**

Jack O'Neill was never one for clichés, but as his heart pounded against his chest and everything faded around him, he knew there was irony to be found in his sudden revelation.

He remembered that one time he'd flicked through one of Cassie's magazines – and rolling his eyes about some quote from a person who had fallen in love.

Something to do with it being with the most unexpected person. And at the most unexpected time.

Well, Jack's time was now.

With Samantha Carter staring back at him, wide-eyed, from the other side of a forceshield.

Talk about a cliché.


	7. Magnets

**7. Magnets**

It was the chuckle from the other side of the lab bench. Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She went back to typing her mission report, when she heard another chuckle. She sighed - loudly - causing her CO to smirk.

"Problem, Carter?"

"No, Sir."

"Then why the sigh."

"It's a little distracting, Sir. Don't you have a mission report to finish?"

"It can wait," he dismissed.

He held two magnets up to the decorative metal orb the team had recently found. Letting go, they stuck with a dull thunk. Another chuckle.

"Really, Sir?"

"Come on, Carter. Magnets!"


	8. Lust, Longing and Loneliness

**8. Lust, Longing & Loneliness**

Jack punched the bag once more before collapsing against it as he tried to catch his breath.**  
><strong>

He had work to do, but letting off steam in the gym seemed a better idea.

He knew he'd been attracted to the then-Captain instantly, and that attraction had developed into a mutual respect. Friendship and something more followed, leaving him longing for the one thing he couldn't have.

Now, he'd told her to go. _Pick flowers._

If it made Sam happy, he would accept her choice and learn to deal with it, but loneliness didn't hold the same appeal it once did.


	9. Over The Edge

**9. Over The Edge **

"Don't do it, Carter."

"I don't think I have a choice."

"Yes, you do. Just take a moment to -"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no."

Sam took a step closer, forcing the General to take one back - where he almost lost his footing.

"_Sam._"

"You started it.

"And I'm regretting every moment. Kind of," he replied, casting his eye over his wife and her soaking wet clothes that were clinging to her curves.

Sam took one more step closer, before lunging at Jack and sending them both tumbling over the edge of the dock and into the pond.


	10. Family

**10. Family**

Sam smiled as two strong, muscled arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She leaned back into an equally muscled chest, purring contentedly when he placed a soft kiss behind her ear.

"You okay?" Jack mumbled quietly.

"Mhmm."

She let her gaze drift back into the house where Daniel and Cassie were laughing at a joke - no doubt at Teal'c's expense, going by his expression.

Sam's smile widened.

They had been through so much over the last eight years, but they had made it. Everything they had fought for. Everything they had sacrificed. It had brought their family together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading - hopefully you enjoyed! Once again this year, I have been overwhelmed by your support. From those who faithfully read, favorite, follow and leave reviews on my stories, to those who I've also met via Twitter, etc. because of fanfiction - and whom I now count among my good friends. Thank you all for just being amazing! Wishing you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! (Or 'Nollaig Shona agus Athbhliain faoi Mhaise Daoibh', as we like to say in Ireland!) **


End file.
